


In the Hotel Room

by MamaBearF1



Series: On The Roof series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Fights, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: First outtake from my On the roof story. To explain how exactly relationship started between these three. :)





	In the Hotel Room

Lukasz was tired of his boyfriend, glaring at their fellow Pole in training. It had been going on for more than a year. Time had come for one of them to act on it all. He saw that this was affecting their team, too. Now all three of them were walking down the halway to their respective hotel rooms which by destiny was next to each others. Of course, Kuba didn’t live in his one.

“Bloody stupid, Lewandowski! Bottling such chances.” growled out Jakub, not caring that person he was talking about was walking next to him. 

“Maybe if midfield did better job, I would have had better angle for shooting.” answered Robert, talking with his icy voice. Both men stopped in middle of hallway to glare at each other. Lukasz looked back what was happening behind him. He sighed and made his way back to them. 

“Of course, putting blame on others. Didn’t expect anything else from you.” 

“You were the one to start it. So I answered with the same pleasenteries.” said Lewy, balling his hands in fists. Jakub was doing the same. If only both of them could see how alike they are. Hands were raising to start fight that was moment Lukasz stepped in. 

“Stop it!” Piszczu raised his voice, making both men stare at him. “Whole team wasn’t up for a game like Kloppo said.”

“But he looks at you, even stares...”started Jakub, but one look from his boyfriend made him shut up. Robert also didn’t say anything. Only blush covering taller Poles cheeks was a sign that he understood what Kuba was going to stay. Lewy has been caught staring at Lukasz and that would mean that Jakubs boyfriend knew that he has been staring also at Kuba. 

“So what? He looks with the same look at you, too. If you would put aside your sturpidity, we could have talked like adults but NO. So I’m taking drastic measures. Kuba, you can stay in your own room till you talk everything through with Robert.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“I know that you feel the same in your heart, Kuba. Just, please, talk with each other and don't let your fear win.” 

“Piszczu, don't do it.” pleaded Jakub, but his boyfriend had already turned around, power strutting away from still shocked figures.

Kuba was first one to follow Lukasz while Roberts brain was catching up with what Piszczu said. Feel the same in his heart? What does that mean and has to do with him? Lewy thought only emotion Jakub felt for him is hate. While what Robert really felt is affection for both older men, wanting to belong somewhere, to feel the love two radiated.

Lewy walked slowly to his room to see Jakub sitting by Piszczus door. It seemed that fair haired man was serious about leaving Kuba outside the room. Robert walked past the bearded man like he wasn't there. Hurtful words hadn't been forgotten. They still burned in his mind like red light, giving warning that all his hopes could be broken. 

He put card key in doors, it pinged with being opened when Jakub said: “I’m sorry. I didn't want to say most of it. Lukasz was right we all sucked.”

“I’m sorry, too. Let's blame disappointment of the game! Do you want beer?” said Robert, ignoring the pain he felt in his chest. He had to use this chance of filling a bit of the void in him. Also they should talk like Lukasz said, but only if they want to. 

“That sounds about right. Not like I can get in any of the rooms without raising suspicion. said Kuba, chuckling about his own stupidity. Robert also let out laugh, keeping door open for Jakub to go in.

It was quite anticlimactic how all changed so quickly. Lewy handed beer to his fellow Pole, room fell in nice silence. None of them felt the need to talk. This was really nice.  
Both of them slowly moved on the bed because muscles were asking their own after the game. It wasn’t first time they shared bed because their national team coach thought it was best way to get two to talk. 

“I've one question for you.” Robert said, putting both of their empty beer bottles on nightstand. The atmospher feeling calm enough to ask questions. 

“I'll answer your one, if you answer my one. Also we need to talk because Lukasz will know we didn't talk.” mumbled out Kuba, getting more comfortable on bed. It seemed that man didn't think of leaving the room. Dark haired striker nodded because Lukasz always knows. That is kinda his superpower.

“Do you hate me?”

Kuba laughed out loud and started speaking: “Straight up with heavy artillery. Of course not, Lewy. I'm more jealous of what you can do on pitch. All of that hate and and anger is defense. I already let Lukasz in, no one else is allowed to get in my soul. I know you do want to get in there and I wanna let you, but fear is too strong.”

Beer had made blonde midfielders tongue. Robert was silenced after such words coming from Jakub. He hadn't expected such honesty at all. He knew that Kuba kept everyone at arm lenght, except Lukasz who seemed to be by his boyfriends side always. Now Lewys heart was beating faster in his chest, waiting for the question midfielder will ask. 

“Was what Lukasz said truth? Do you look at me the same way you look at him?”

“That is two questions.” striker tried to duck away from them because they hit him straight in home. 

“Don’t deflect it, Robert. I answered your question truthfully, so you’ve to do the same.” 

“You’re not the only jealous one. You’re so beautiful to look at, the way you just know each other. Anyone can dream of relationship like that.” answered Lewy, gluping for air of how stressed he was, but Kubas face had light smile on it. 

“Lukasz as always was right.” he said in sleepy voice, that soon turned into light snores. Dark haired striker again being left to run with his own thoughts how to translate such statment. Morning was smarter than night and his tired brain, so he simply slipped underneath the duvet. 

Robert woke up by all the air being punched out of lungs. His eyes were wide open, hearing also picked up grunts of distress coming from next to him. Lewy looked to other side of bed to see Jakub thrashing around in the bed.

“Kuba!” Robert shook his teammates shoulder, but older man next to him kept on thrashing, giving out now whines. Lewy grabbed his phone to call only person to help in this situation. It was taking so long to connect the call, but finally the person answered.

“Lewy, why are you calling me this early?” asked Lukasz in sleepy voice.

“It's Kuba. He's having nightmare and I can't calm him down. We're in my room. Can you come quick?” striker spat out words so quick that he himself didn't understand what he was saying. He could hear sheets rustling.

“I'll be there in a moment.” Lukasz said, call line dying. Soon enough there was knock on the door, Robert in his distressed state already had been walking hole in carpet. Lewy opened door to let Lukasz in who straight up walked to Kuba who now was mumbling: “Don't take them from me! Don't take them from me!”

“Shhhh....Kuba, he isn't taking anyone from you.” whispered Lukasz in his boyfriend's ear, acting as koala bear to right side of body. It seemed to calm down the bulkier man. He even opened his eyes slowly.

“Lukasz, he killed both of you this time. But there was also blood on my hands. He said I'm like him. You all have leave me, I’m only trouble.” mummbled out Jakub, desperatley fighting against Lukasz hold on him. Nobody realised how deep were the mans memory scars. 

“Stop pushing me away, you know I won’t leave. Also that was just nightmare, darling. We all know that isn't the truth.” explained taller Dortmund's midfielder, pressing little kiss to Kubas temple. “Now go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.”

Jakub burrowed deeper in Lukasz chest like kitten who needs to be protected. In these moment he really was the most vanurable. It all was so intimate that Robert felt like fifth wheel. Somewhere deep down Lewy also felt need to protect the man. Nobody had to go through such distress. 

“Piszczu, can you give me your key card? You can stay here for a night, I'll stay in your room.”

“Lewy, there is enough space here for you, too. Kuba needs all the comfort he can get right now.”

“I don't think that is good idea. I can't intrude on you both.”

“You're not intruding if we are letting you to. You know by them in his nightmare he means you and me.” Lukasz told him, making Robert feel shock for third time today. “I've always seen the attraction between you two. I'm just linking phase between you two.”

“You're more than that. Never think so low of yourself.” fiercely said Robert, his feet moving him closer to bed. Lukasz smiled at him that smile that meant he got what he wanted.

“You're little devil and they call me Satan.” said Robert, smirking at the older man. He layed down, snuggling closer to Kuba but still keeping little distance between their bodies. If suddenly it is work of his tired minds imagination.

Lukasz stretched out his hand so his and Lewy's fingers intertwined over Kubas body. Robert pressed a kiss to other man's hand, getting sleepy, appreciative murmurs out of Piszcu. Going up and down in steady rhythm of breaths Jakub was taking.

It all had lulling effect on Robert. That he soon enough was asleep again. Finally void in his soul being filled with hope from the people he thought he won't ever have a chance with. Lewy was hearing something humming in background, the more close he was to awake state the more humming turned into proper words. 

“Will he really agree to this?” asked Kuba who again had worry in his voice. Robert wanted just to take it away, but he had to act asleep because curiosity took the best of him. Lukasz fingers were still intwined with his and now there were fingers running through his hair. All these feelings filled him with so much warmth that he was ready to burst. 

“He already did. We both know that he needs us and we need him. It just took you two longer to realise that. It will take loads of time to work it all out. In the end it will be worth it.” Lukasz answered, squeezing Roberts hand in reasurance that all will work out. 

“I still don’t want to pull him in this mess that I am.”

“Kuba, Lewy saw you at your worst already. Where is he now? In bed with us, cuddling in your side. Stop finding excuses and go with it.” softly spoke Piszczu, Roberts eyes opening to meet with grey ones of Lukasz. Who smiled at him the most adoring smile, bowing down to press a kiss to his halo. Lewy could only humm in happinesss and stretch out like pleased cat, burrowing closer to Kubas broad chest. 

“Morning!” Robert said in voice still full of sleep and shyness. He still was new and not sure about what was happening. “Can we stay like this for a bit more?”

“Morning, sleepy head! We still have hour before breakfast and packing, so we sure can.” 

Lewy listened in the Kubas strong heartbeats, still looking in Lukasz sure eyes. It made him believe that all was possible and that he was wanted by them. 

“It seems that I’m that comfortable pillow for you both.” said Kuba, letting out deep chuckle. He seemed more sure himself about this situation. Robert felt even more happiness seeping in his heart, just getting to see always serious man so carefree. 

“You’re most comfortable one, but that is our secret. Or someone would steal you from us.” Such statment made Robert growl in displeasure. Nobody was allowed to take these two away from him now. 

“Shhh...Lewy, we ain’t leaving each other without fight.” 

“We always go down fighting.” muttered out dark haired striker, pressing soft kiss over Kubas beating heart. That was the truth of their lives. Now they had one more reason to keep on fighting.


End file.
